Smile
by xooxu
Summary: Sora has been crying alone at night. Riku finds him and helps him. Warning: Yoai, what isn't in KH? And it get's kinda involved in the end. SoraRiku.


**A/N: **I needed a brek from my other story, which I currently have writer's block in. Any way. There's just a bunch of fluff. But it gets kinda ... invloved ...at the end, that's why it's rated T. SoraRiku.

* * *

Sora's head perked up when he heard someone's footsteps. Shit, no one could see him like this. He was 15, God dammit. And yet, he still cried. 

The footsteps were soft, quiet, as if the creator didn't want anyone to know he was there. Also, they were coming from an odd direction, with a splashing sound. The obvious way to get to the paopu tree was from the shack, especially a night, in the dark. But this person was going from the ocean, waist deep in the salty water.

Sora waited in horror as the person climbed the ladder, making a soft "clunk" every time he brought his foot down on a rang. Sora sighed. There was no use in hiding it. He _was _crying ... and rather rapidly, too. Sora hugged his knees tighter, waiting for whomever to climb the top rang and see the brunette sobbing.

Riku popped his head over the side of the mesa. He had seen a figure up their ever since he stopped his boat on the island. And he heard slight sobs as he neared the bridge. And now, hugging his knees, leaning back against the paopu tree's base, was Sora, his cheeks wet with tears.

Shit. And it had to be Riku. Perfect. More tears streamed out of Sora's eyes. Why bother and try to hide it? Riku wasn't a fool. He probably knew Sora was crying before knew that it was Sora. "Sora? What's ... what's wrong?"

Sora shook his head, "I don't know. I'll just get sad all of the sudden, and I'll cry." Sora knew that Riku wasn't gong to believe him, but that was really the truth. He knew he wasn't _just_ getting sad. But he didn't know what was causing him to cry almost every night.

"Sora, you're gonna have to do better than that." Riku said, sitting down beside the 15-year-old hottie. When Sora said nothing, Riku started to worry, "You really don't know, do you?"

Sora gulped back a sob and shook his head, "No, I don't." Sora pulled his knees in and let tears stream once again. "Look, Riku, please don't tell anyone. I've been able to keep this a secret for awhile now..."

Riku looked shocked. Awhile? "Sora, how long has this been going on?"

"Almost three months," Sora muttered between some small sobs.

"Shocked" was an understatement. Try "amazed" or "worried". "Sora, three months? Isn't that a pretty long time?" Riku asked with sincerity.

"Yeah ... I know. But, I guess, I just didn't want you guys to worry."

Sora knew Riku was gonna say something like "But I'm more worried now!" or "Sora, that's no excuse." But all Riku did was sigh. "Sora ... I-I ... um."

_Oh! To hell with, Riku! If he doesn't like you, you'll know it."_ A very irritated, and impatient, part of Riku's mind was yelling at him. And, so ... why not listen?

Riku touch Sora's chin, and raised it to look Sora in the eye. Ignoring the look of shock and the tears, Riku smiled. His lips touched Sora's cold ones. Riku closed his eyes, but he could feel the surprise vibrate off of him. Riku forced Sora's mouth open gently, deepening the kiss. One thought raced through the silver haired teens mind.

_Sora, please feel better._

Sora's eyes were wide with shock, but ocean-blue was covered slowly. Sora released his legs and grabbed Riku's face pulling him closer. Riku did so and climbed on top of the younger. Sora didn't know what to do. But he didn't fight anything Riku did, he enjoyed the touching, the feeling. Sora moaned; Riku kissed harder in return.

But eventually, Sora had to breathe. Sora whimpered and Riku let the brunette pull back. Sora was red, and sweaty, but the tears had stopped. Riku got off Sora, but Sora just pulled himself on top of Riku's hip. Riku was surprised, but didn't complain. Sora brought his face up to Riku's and kissed. Riku was surprised yet again, Sora was a good kisser. Riku groped at Sora, making the younger flush and moan. Riku's hands slipped up Sora shirt, and traced Sora side. Sora's eyes flickered to the joy of this. Why didn't they do this before?

Riku pulled back and kissed at Sora's neck, then at his earlobe. Sora couldn't hold back his moan. He didn't know why, but it was irresistible. Once Riku finish torturing his sanity, Sora shoved himself into to Riku, fiercely attacking Riku's lips. Riku's eyes went wide, then he gave himself a smug look. _So that's Sora's spot ... That'll come in handy."_

Sora held Riku's face in his hands and kissed madly. God, Riku was hot, real hot. But Sora needed air again. He pulled back and panted. His face was completely flushed red. Neither of the boys felt that that could have been more perfect. Riku leaned forward and whispered, "Feel better?"

Sora had shivers, Riku's voice was so chilling. Sora whispered back in the same tone, "Much." Sora felt Riku's spine vibrate up and down. He smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **Cute, no? If you guessed this, you're really smart. But Sora was sub-consciously sad about Riku. I couldn't find a place to put it in the story, but I didn't want you all to go asking what was that about. 

PLEASE REVIEW! I GO AND CHECK, AND DOUBLE-CHECK, AND TRIPLE-CHECKMY REVEIWS EACH DAY! Please? C'mon, I live off of reveiws...


End file.
